Hope Summers (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Hope Summers | Aliases = White Phoenix, Mutant Messiah, Messiah Child, Phoenix Messiah , Hub , Throat Slicer, "Little Girl", "Little Momma", Master | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Formerly , Jean Grey School student body, , , Cable | Relatives = Mrs. Spalding (maternal grandmother); Scott Summers (Cyclops) (adoptive paternal grandfather); Madelyne Pryor-Summers (Red Queen) (adoptive paternal grandmother); Jean Grey-Summers (Phoenix) (adoptive paternal step-grandmother); Louise Spalding (mother, deceased); unknown biological father; Nathan Summers (Cable) (adoptive father); Hope Summers (adoptive mother, deceased); Tyler Dayspring (Genesis) (adoptive step-brother, deceased); Summers and Grey Family Tree (adoptive family); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly mobile; Ensabahnur I; Clean City; New Liberty; Cooperstown, Alaska | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6'' | Weight = 106 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Has shown having irises in the form of the Phoenix | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former nomad | Education = Tutored by Cable | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Cooperstown Memorial Hospital, Cooperstown, Alaska | Creators = Mike Carey; Chris Bachalo | First = X-Men Vol 2 #205 | HistoryText = escaping with the mutant infant during the Messiah CompleX.]] Messiah CompleX Hope was the first new mutant born since the M-Day. The moment she was born, Cerebra blew up. Soon after her birthplace of Cooperstown, Alaska was attacked by the Purifiers, who had used information given from the time-traveling Sentinel Nimrod warning them of her arrival. Although everyone else in town was murdered by the Purifiers, Cable managed to save her. According to him, the baby was the messiah supposed to save both mutants and humankind. However, according to the Purifiers and Bishop, she would become an evil antichrist and kill a million humans in six minutes, turning humanity against mutants once again, thus leading into a new era of mutant persecution, the very timeline in which Bishop was born. The baby was later kidnapped from Cable by the Marauders and delivered to Mister Sinister who was actually Mystique in disguise. She took the baby and made her touch the comatose Rogue. Gambit quickly took her away from Mystique, believing that she just killed her but he was amazed to see that the baby was alright and that it even cured Rogue of the Strain 88 virus. After a huge battle between the Marauders, X-Men, and Predator X, Cyclops decided that the baby would be better off with Cable, and allowed his son to take her to the future. However, an adamant Bishop decided to track Cable and the baby in order to finally kill her and prevent his future from happening. Into the Future Upon jumping into the future, Cable took her to the secluded safe haven of New Liberty in the future, where Cable married a fellow civilian named Hope, who became like a mother to the mutant baby. Years passed, since his last battle with Bishop damaged his time machine, Cable could only jump forward in time. She was now seven years old. But then New Liberty was invaded by humanoid insects who called themselves the United States Army. Cable fought them and left New Liberty with his wife and Hope in order to make sure New Liberty didn't fall. After spending months in the wasteland, the family was attacked by the president of the insects, whom Hope managed to save her family from by stabbing the insect in his weak spot, since she had been watching Cable fight. Cable questioned the president where he found out that Bishop, in order to find Hope in the future, had destroyed all the continents in the world, except North America, in order to easily find her and kill her. Cable killed the president, and the family moved on. The family encountered a settlement, but were met with resistance. Cable took care of them easily, but not fast enough, as her mother was shot and died in Cable's arms while she watched. Hope saw Cable bury her mother and departed with him. After arriving at a church, the pastor asked the name of the child. In that moment, Cable decided to name her Hope Summers, in honor of her adoptive mother. Messiah War Hope later became the center of another conflict, this time between Cable, Stryfe, and X-Force. Hope was kidnapped by Stryfe who was working with Bishop. She watched as Stryfe tortured Warpath until Cable, Wolverine, and Elixir came to their rescue. In the following fight she survived along with the rest of the X-Force and Cable with Bishop losing an eye to Wolverine and having his time travel device damaged. When Cable and Hope were forced to time travel again, Hope resisted because she wanted to stay with X-23 and Elixir, with whom she had bonded during the War. That caused her to kick Cable in mid jump stranding herself and Cable two years apart from each other. Stranded Hope fled the rubble of Stryfe's Celestial City and befriended Emil Spence, the descendant of Stryfe's warriors, Stryfetroopers. Hope survived for two years, with the help of Emil, until rejoining Cable and fleeing Earth on the second last spaceship on the planet, the Ensabahnur I, which Cable commandeered posing as Stryfe. Hope was devastated at being forced to leave Emil, the boy she loved. At some point during their journey Hope accidentally revealed Cable's true identity, and he was imprisoned. Bishop and Emil eventually caught up to Cable and Hope, Emil under the impression that Cable had kidnapped Hope and Bishop was her true father, Bishop was also armed with a thermo-nuclear device which he planned to activate as soon as he saw Hope. While Bishop and Emil raided the Ensahabnur I, Emil and Hope were reunited and Hope explained to Emil that Bishop was in fact trying to kill her. During Bishop's invasion the Brood, attracted to Hope's power, attacked both ships, distracting Bishop from Hope. While Cable and Bishop both fought the Brood, Hope and Emil made their way to the ship's two terraforming pods, which would facilitate their escape. Emil placed Hope in the pod against her will as she refused to leave Cable. As Emil was preparing the second pod Cable appeared and Emil gave the second pod to Cable, sacrificing his own life. After Cable and Hope had left Emil obtained Bishops thermo-nuclear weapon, detonating moments before he could be attacked by a Sleazoid. However, Bishop escaped by allowing himself to be absorbed by an Acanti, and two years later he had tracked Hope and Cable in cryo-sleep within their terraforming pods. Homecoming Hope and Cable survived the brutal crash-landing back onto the dying Earth. Hope and Cable make encampment in ruins infest with mutant rats. Soon Hope made the decision that she was ready to go home and join the X-Men. However, the only fully functioning time machine in Bishop's robotic arm, and Bishop is still trapped inside a dying Acanti. Cable blows up the Acanti corpse, awakes Bishop and narrowly escapes with Hope into the past, but not before Bishop fires a bullet point blank at Hope's head. Fortunately, Hope mutant powers manifested and she used Cable's telekinesis to stop the bullet in midair. The cobbled together time machine turned out to be somewhat faulty, making it difficult to timesliding to a specific date. Also, the remnants of Bishop time device were triggered with each jump which allowed him to follow Cable and anywhere in time. A violent chase ensues across numerous time periods on Manhattan Island including Revolutionary War and ruins of the apocalyptic future. Suddenly, they arrive in 2044 where Cable and Hope were briefly reunited with Sophie Pettit. However, Bishop also met some former comrades, Turnpike Authority, and begins chasing Hope with his new reinforcements. Unfortunately, during the chase, the car carrying Cable, Hope and Sophie crashed in Central Park. Cable was able to save Hope and time-jump, but Sophie died. Hope and Cable land in Central Park of 1933 and waste no time in moving before Bishop follows. Cable and Hope made several more rapid time jumps, each time over shooting their true destination, but each time getting closer. Bishop finally reach them and was almost successful in killing Hope until Cable activated the time device in his arm to send Bishop to the year 6700 AD. Finally free of their pursuer, Hope and Cable borrow a car and drive to the X-Mansion and prepare for their final jump into the present. .]] Second Coming Cable and Hope arrived at in the present at the ruins of the Xavier Institute. While searching the rubble for clues on the X-Men's current whereabouts, a team of Smiley Faces attacked them. They were able to escape, but now Bastion knew about the Mutant Messiah's return. Bastion began tracking the pair using Cable's T.O. virus as a beacon. Hodge's Smiley-Faces and Stryker's Purifiers both continued to pursue the pair, but the X-Men were also alerted to Hope and Cable's return via the Stepford Cuckoos and Cerebra. A select team of X-Men was able to stop both the Purifiers and Smiley Faces, and catch up to Cable and Hope. Once the X-Men understood how Bastion was tracking Cable they broke into two teams: Nightcrawler, Rogue and Hope teleporting back to Utopia and Wolverine, Cable and the remainder of Alpha Team acting as decoys. Bastion quickly uncovered the deception and attempted to kill Hope personally, but he was confronted by Rogue and then damaged when Nightcrawler sacrifices himself to save Hope by teleporting in one leap from Las Vegas to Utopia. After Hope arrived on Utopia, Bastion launched the next phase of his plan. During the months leading up to Hope's return a large energy dome was built over the Bay Area to cut off the X-Men from escape or help. Once the dome was activated, Bastion opened a dimensional portal from his home reality to allow in more Nimrod-Series Sentinels. Like the original Nimrod, these Sentinels are able to detect, analyze and adapt to mutant powers. They are also self-repairing. The X-Men were barely able to subdue them, and several X-Men sustained severe injuries. Every five minutes a wave of five new Nimrod Sentinels continued to appear through the portal. Only by sending X-Force, Cable and Cypher on a one-way mission into the future to reprogram and destroy the Nimrod Master Molds were the X-Men successful to defeating them. However, to get X-Force home safely, Cable sacrificed his own life. Once the dimensional portal was closed, Bastion decided it was time to confront Hope personally. He converted both Graydon Creed and Stephen Lang into robotic forms to battle the X-Men on the Golden Gate Bridge. Hope, grieving profusely at the death of her father, allowed her sorrow to turn into purposeful rage. Her mutant powers manifesting once more, Hope was able to draw on the mutant powers of the X-Men around her and single-handedly destroyed Bastion, Lang and Creed. After the battle, Hope laid down cradled in the remains of Cable's techno-organic arm and fell asleep for nearly 30 hours due to sheer exhaustion. .]] The Five Lights Once the dust had settled after the final battle with Bastion, Hope, accompanied by Rogue and Dr. Nemesis, was sent to the Baxter Building in New York City to be thoroughly examined by Mr. Fantastic. After the examination, Richards concluded that Hope showed no major signs damage from time-traveling. He did recommend she have some dental work done and begin her vaccination regiment. He also said what would be most helpful is a biological family history. When Hope returned to Utopia, she was confronted by Cyclops. They agreed to not let Cable's death stand between them. Cyclops began to talk about Hope and a small group of X-Men visiting the five newly manifested mutants, but Hope refused to go. Cyclops realized he was expecting too much from Hope, and per her request promised to send her and a few X-Men to Cooperstown, Alaska to search for clues of her biological family. Hope with Rogue, Cypher and Dr. Nemesis went to Alaska, and discovered that Hope's mother was Captain Louise Spalding of the Cooperstown Fire Department. While visiting Louise's grave, Hope met her own grandmother, who told Hope about Louise. Immediately after leaving Alaska, Hope and the others headed to Vancouver, Canada to save "the first light". Hope arrived just in time to save Laurie's life and stabilize her powers. After that, Laurie committed to follow Hope to the ends of the Earth. From Canada, Hope and the others went to Mexico City, Mexico where Hope similarly saved Gabriel Cohuelo. Next Hope accompanied by Storm traveled to Nigeria to save Idie Okonkwo from a paramilitary group threatening to kill her. Hope stabilized her powers and brought her back to Utopia with the others. The next light was originally located in the Ukraine, but when Hope, Rogue and the other lights arrived in Kiev, he was gone. They tracked him over most of Europe and finally found in in Miami Beach, Florida. Like the other lights, Hope was able to stabilize Teon's powers, and unlike the other she also "tamed" him. After Teon joined, they group set off for Japan to stop the fifth light from destroying Tokyo. At first, Hope was unable to get close enough to touch Kenji, but she was able to control her powers enough to mimic Kenji although the strain of mimicking his powers made her faint with exhaustion. Cyclops then ordered the lights and Hope to stand back while the X-Men handled Kenji. Ignoring this order, Hope convinced the lights to help her save Kenji. She was able to again mimic Kenji's powers and use them to successfully subdue Kenji so she could physically touch him which resulted in the stabilization of both his powers and personality. The Sixth and Seventh Lights After the incident in Tokyo, Cyclops replaced Rogue with Kitty Pryde as his envoy to the team. As a newly officially sanctioned X-Men team, The Lights were deployed to Germany, where a sixth light had activated. They discovered the the new light has in fact an unborn child who telepathically took control of those near him. Kenji and Teon proved immune to its power, and Kenji was able to create links to the rest of the lights to protect them as well. Laurie theorized that the child was acting out because it did not want to be born, and so Hope had Kenji link them to the baby. After several attempts to reason with it, Teon managed to calm the baby, and he was successfully delivered. Hope touched him, stabilizing his powers. The Lights then left Germany to return to Utopia; Teon's family had started legal action to regain custody of him. While awaiting the trial, Hope was furious with the blasé attitude taken by Dr. Rao and Evangeline Whedon Teon's custody. In an effort to distract her team from the looming legal proceedings, Hope insisted on adopting code names. Later despite his normally animalistic nature, Teon was able to eloquently offer a sound case of why he needed to stay with Hope and the X-Men. Immediately after the trial, Laurie and Kenji began to speculate on the reason all of the Lights (themselves included) seemed to be so drawn to following Hope. After the events in Germany and Teon's trial, Hope and her team continued to train and prepare for more new mutant activations. Thanks to the Stepford Cuckoos monitoring in Cerebra, Hope and The Lights were alerted almost immediately of activation of the Seventh Light's powers. The left quickly, but arrived just after Zee had committed suicide. The whole team took the death very hard. Fear Itself Laurie and Idie decided to confront Hope and force her to take a break from her constant training. The trio went shopping in San Francisco and was ambushed Crimson Commando, who kidnapped Hope. Wolverine tracked her down and rescued her. This allowed Hope to confront him on why he's avoided her, and Wolverine shared his fear of the potential of eventually having to kill her, which Hope respected. When Kuurth, one of the Serpent's Worthy, was marching on to destroy San Francisco and Utopia, Hope was a vital part of Cyclops second plan. After the initial attempt to stop Kuurth failed, Cyclops instructed Hope to utilize the power of other X-Men to remove Kuurth helmet. She was successful, but Kuurth proved more difficult to stop than the regular Juggernaut. Kuurth was eventually driven off by Colossus, who had become the new Juggernaut. Schism After Idie killed the attacking Hellfire Club at the Mutant History Museum, she argued with Laurie whether it could have been prevented. Laurie also disagreed with Hope on the issue of whether to remain on Utopia or not, but Hope forced her to stay. In the aftermath, Laurie insisted that Idie be made to go with Wolverine; Hope relented. Hope's relationship with Gabriel was cut short when she discovered him kissing Pixie. However, Hope harbored no ill will towards Pixie and invited her to join the Lights. Regenesis Hope and her team thought that they had found a new Light, but instead found Sebastian Shaw who had previously been mind-wiped by Emma Frost and now had no memory of his past. Hope brought him back to Utopia and convinced Cyclops to allow him to join her team. Later, Kenji put his plans to betray her into motion and attacked her and the rest of the Lights. With help from No-Girl, they managed to kill him . Avengers vs. X-Men While the Avengers were massing and traveling to Utopia, Hope was training rigorously with Cyclops. After Cyclops pushed her too far, she manifested the Phoenix Fire Bird and sent him flying. Their training session was interrupted by the arrival of Captain America who demanded that the X-Men turn over Hope to the Avengers. Cyclops refused and blasted him which caused the Avengers to attack. Hope was taken out of the battle but dispatched her Generation Hope teammates and Wolverine and Spider-Man who came to capture her, and proceeded to flee Utopia hoping to lure away the Avengers. . She scrambled her signals which made her seem to be in five places at once to prevent the X-Men or the Avengers from finding her. She tracked down Wolverine who was left in Antartica by Captain America and offered him a deal. She was planning to travel to the Moon in order to confront the Phoenix but wanted Wolverine with her to stop her if she lost control. Wolverine betrayed her, however, and summoned the Avengers and shortly afterwards the X-Men arrived. Before the two groups could start fighting, the Phoenix finally arrived. After being attacked by Iron Man the Phoenix breaks into five pieces and chooses Cyclops, Emma Frost, Magik, Namor and Colossus as its hosts. The unconscious Hope is taken back to Earth by the Phoenix Five who go about reshaping the Earth into a better place to live for all. Hope continues to hear the Phoenixes voice calling to her however, and when Cyclops asks her if she would accept the Phoenix Force now, she eagerly responds yes. Cyclops doesn't give it to her however, stating that she proved herself unworthy when she denied it on the Moon. The Avengers break into to Utopia in order to capture her so as to better study the Phoenix Force, but they are stopped by the arrival of Cyclops and Emma. The Scarlet Witch shows up as well however and Hope voluntarily goes with her. She is taken to the mystical city of K'un-Lun and receives the a prophecy that she will be trained by Spider-Man who is puzzled as to what he is supposed to be teaching her. She is initially outraged over her new teachers lack of knowledge and seriousness but is quickly won over and began to listen, after he tells her how he got his powers and that his uncle always told him "With great power comes great responsibility". Hope's training was interrupted however when Cyclops, now empowered due to receiving more Phoenix portions after two more of his fellow Phoenixes fell, managed to penetrate the wall between K'un-Lun and the regular world. Cyclops made short work of all the Avengers that opposed him, even managing to defeat Shao-Lao, the dragon that gives K'un-Lun its power. Hope managed to stop him however by copying both the dragons flames and the Scarlet Witch's hex bolts and used them to incapacitate him and send him to the Moon. Afterwards when cyclops went Dark Phoenix Hope and the Scarlet Witch fought for a while because Hope belived Wanda ruined her life when she decreased the mutant race during the House of M event. Captian America and Iron man broke up the fight and later created a plan to defeat Cyclops. during the fight Hope and Wanda went head to head with Cyclops by using choas magic and Shoa Lao kung fu with choas magic to hurt Cyclops. Then Jean Grey from the White Hot Room came to Cyclps to help let go the Phoenix Force. when it did Hope became it's host and took away the flames of Dark Phoenix and became the White Phoenix. Wanda talked to Hope to understand here true purpose as the Phoenix. with there powers combined they both said "No More Phoenix" witch broke the original spell "No More Mutants" and brought back the mutant race. The Phoenix Force is presumed dead but there is no evidence to show what really happend. Cyclops was taken to a prison and Hope has returned to her normal life. She now attends the Jean Grey School for higher learning. Consequences After the events of Avengers vs X-Men she received a letter from her adoptive father Cable telling her at the end not to go looking for him and burned the letter. Captain America and the Scarlet Witch go to her and ask that she could go to the Jean Grey School for higher learning. She agrees and believe this will give her a normal life after completing her destiny as Phoenix. while she arrived at the school and been going through her day she was thinking about the five light and how they would no what to do. Later at night she has been sneaking around parts of the world looking for her father Cable. when Utopia fell into the seas she went to take a look. she was confronted by Namor and asked why she was here. She was about to attack but he said not fear and allowed her to continue her search. she ask how he was after he possess Phoenix and destroyed Wakanda. He said it was just war and did what he had to do. Angry from what he said she yelled at him and left to fine what ever was left of her father. when she continued she was confronted by the Avengers and they asked where she had been. she just around but showed she was very busy. there talk was interrupted when Spider Woman said there was a prison escape that led Cyclops to be free from Danger, Magneto, and Magik. She returned to the school and found a note to look out the window. she saw Cable for the first time after the event and said he will be there for her when the time is right. they both said good bye and Hope went to sleep in her room. Cable X-Force Hope has been living a 'normal life' for four weeks now. She speaks to a psychiatrist named Doctor Townley due to The Avengers making the sessions mandatory. She now has foster parents that watch twenty-seven hours of television a week, and their excessive smiling makes her uncomfortable. She feels that her foster parents can't compare to Cable. Domino is speaking to Boom Boom via communication link about how she made a sucker out of a client to pay her three times the amount for a job to rescue a professor from M.I.T. she considers "easy money". Turns out Hope had hacked into her files, and beat her to the punch. Domino is surprised to see Hope again. Hope makes a deal with trade the missing professor for her luck powers to find Cable. Domino and Hope locate Cable in a junkyard in Nebraska. She becomes enrage and mimics Cable's telekinesis. She explains that while she was looking all over the world for him, he was there and didn't bother to reach out to her the minute he woke up from his coma. Cable responds with "I miss you too kid. Every damned day". Hope's rage stops and she hugs him. Suddenly Cable has another headache and Hope sees visions of a future event, Cable passes out and awakens later on, only to see Hope's vision on television. | Powers = ' optic blast against Bastion.]] 's Psionic exo-armor.]] Hope Summers is an omega level mutant born with the following powers: 'Empathic Power Mimicry' Empathic Power Mimicry: The limits of this power have yet to be reached or determined. She does not need to physically touch her subjects (as with Rogue), nor does it appear as though her using an individual's powers subtracts at all from their own power level. It appears that Hope needs to be in close proximity to subjects to exhibit their powers, and that powers fade with distance from subject. She can only copy mutant powers.The powers Hope has demonstrated so far include: *''Power and Aura Absorption:'' from Rogue. She touched Rogue and survived without any damage and erased all of the previous memories and abilities Rogue had absorbed, including those of the Hecatomb. She also cured Rogue of the Strain 88 virus. *''Telekinesis and Telepathy:'' from Cable. Using telekinesis, she was able to stop a bullet in midair, and she was able to sense Bishop's presence using telepathy. When she was finally reunited with her father, she again mimicked his telekinesis and upon contact with him may have briefly gain precognition. *''Energy Absorption and Concussive Blasts:'' from Bishop. Absorbed and rechanneled a concussive blast at Bishop while he was hunting her. *''Optic Blasts:'' from Cyclops. Exhibited once when Hope yelled at Cyclops for sending Cable into the future without a way back and again displayed it while battling Bastion. Hope later displayed this power while furious with Evangeline Whedon in Cyclops' presence. *''Organic Steel Transformation:'' from Colossus. Used while battling Bastion to punch through his torso. *''Psionic Exo-Armor:'' from Armor. Used while battling Bastion to deflect his blasts. *''Cryokinesis/Thermokinesis:'' from Iceman (or possibly Storm). Used while battling Bastion, to create a pillar of ice and temporarily freeze him. *''Electrokinesis:'' from Surge (or possibly Storm). Used while battling Bastion. *''Geokinesis:'' from Magma (or possibly Rockslide). Used while battling Bastion. *''Telekinetic creation of biological matter and ferrous material:'' from Kenji Uedo. Used in Tokyo when trying to save Kenji when his powers first manifest. This is also the first time Hope consciously used her mutant powers. *''Superhuman Strength and Self-Propelled Flight:'' from Namor. Used to subdue Namor during his delerium in the Negative Zone. Hope also sprouted Namor's signature vestigial "wings" on both of her ankles while mimicking his powers. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' from Wolverine. Used to heal a black eye, several gunshot wounds to her shins and to regrow her nose, eyes and mend several cuts during her abduction by Crimson Commando. , Transonic, Rockslide, Magneto and Gentle to face Kuurth]] *''Pixie Wings:'' from Pixie. Used while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Transonic Speed and Shifting Crystal Skin:'' from Transonic. Used while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Inorganic Rock Form:'' from Rockslide. Used while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Magnetic Field Manipulation:'' from Magneto. Used while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Extreme Strength:'' from Gentle. Used while attempting to remove the helmet of Kuurth. *''Teleportation:'' from Magik. Used to teleport to a vantage point and shoot Sinister in the forehead. *''Organic Diamond Form and Telepathy:'' from Emma Frost. Used to shield herself from mind control by Sinister, and later to communicated while Emma was trapped in her diamond form while battling the Sinister-controlled Dreaming Celestial. *''Telekinetic flight and Pyrokinesis:'' from Exodus (or possibly Marvel Girl). Used when battling Exodus with Wolverine's X-Men. *''Increased Size and Strength:'' from Puff Adler. Used when stopping the Serpent Society's bank robbery. *''Bone Claws:'' from Wolverine. Used to fight against the Death Commandos. *''Telepathy:'' from Marvel Girl. Used when Marvel Girl was tracking Hope for Cyclops and the Phoenix Five. *''Breathing Fire:'' from Shou-Lao. Used when fighting Cyclops. This is the first and (so far) only time Hope's been able to mimic the powers of a non-mutant. (although this was more due to her absorbing his power, which is the same as that of Iron Fist) *''Hex Bolts:'' from the Scarlet Witch. Used when fighting Cyclops. *''X-Ray Vision:'' from closet mutant in physics class. Accidentally used while at boarding school. *''Luck Manipulation:'' from Domino. Used to find Cable. *''Pheromonal Mind Manipulation:'' from Purple Woman. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' from Mastermind (Martinique Wyngarde). Other Powers 'Phoenix Force' Hope has demonstrated a flaming energy aura like the Phoenix raptor several times, even as early as five months old. These manifestations could suggest she is a potential avatar for the Phoenix. After Cable's return from the future and being consumed by the techno-organic virus, Hope absorbed the virus and used the Phoenix flames to destroy the virus and cure Cable. Cable then told Cyclops that Hope was the Phoenix. the Scarlet Witch said that Hope is a part of Phoenix. As the Phoenix comes nearer to Earth, Hope has been able to feel its presence and exhibit the following powers: *''Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Hope has created cosmic flames often under duress, but with increasing control. *''Concussive Force Blasts:'' Hope has wielded this energy to project beams of immense concussive force. *''Resurrection Force:Despite being fatally stabbed by the Shi'Ar Death Commandos, Hope was almost immediately revived by the Phoenix Force, with all of her injuries healed. *Immortality:Hope cannot die, as the Phoenix will resurrect her if she sustains a fatal injury. *'Phoenix Force Avatar:' When Hope finally became one with Phoenix Force she was able to use all of the Phoenix's powers. Though Hope is Phoenix it is unsure how strong she is compared to previous Phoenix hosts, such as Jean Grey. While bonded with the Phoenix, Hope gained the title White Phoenix, implying some connection to the Phoenix or Jean who took the title White Phoenix Of The Crown implying that Jean could still be more powerful then Hope. 'Psychic Energy''' and Undetectablity It is also notable that after Hope's initial detection at birth, Cerebra blew up. After repairs were made the Three-in-One tried to search for her because she had been kidnapped by the Marauders yet she somehow became undetectable by mutant-detecting equipment. It is possible, however, that she was merely being shielded by Cable, as he was with her from the time she left the hospital until he left to stop the Nimrod-Series Sentinels. Hope was again able to disguise her signal when both the X-Men and Avengers were looking across the globe for her, through the use of a device Cable taught her to build. 'The Five Lights' Also, soon after Hope's return to the present, five new X-Genes manifested across the globe. Besides her own birth, these are the first new manifestations of mutant powers since M-Day. More new mutants have continued to manifest, but slower than the original five. *''X-Gene Stabilization:'' Thus far, all of the post-M-Day mutant activations have been wildly unstable. The only thing the seems to stabilize the new mutants powers is direct contact with Hope. *''Influence:'' Hope has exhibited some subconscious low level of persuasion or manipulation over the post-M-Day new mutants. | Abilities = Hope has learned to fight from Cable by observing him. Hope was further tutored in survival techniques, various hand-held firearms and blades, stealth, CPR, combat first-aid, warfare strategy, and some gymnastics. | Strength = Possesses the strength of a normal girl her age, height, and build who engages in extreme regular exercise (although this can vary, depending on what powers she has access to) | Weaknesses = Hope's mutant powers are not fully under control and generates power levels that are potentially dangerous to people and environments around her. Hope ability to mimic superpowers is limited to mutant. Therefore, she cannot duplicate the abilities of non-mutant superpowered being (i.e. Spider-Man, Luke Cage, or the Fantastic Four). | Equipment = | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, Magik, Pixie; formerly Cable's time device; Terraforming Pods; Ensabahnur I | Weapons = Usually some sort of firearm | Notes = | Trivia = * Hope Summers was first "prophesied" in , her birth first mentioned in , first seen on-panel in and named by Cable in * Shortly after Hope's return to the present, the X-Genes of five new mutants spread across the Earth were activated. The locations of these five new mutants are: **Laurie Tromette in Vancouver, Canada **Gabriel Cohuelo in Mexico City, Mexico **Idie Okonkwo in Oyo, Nigeria **Teon Macik in Kiev, Ukraine **Kenji Uedo in Tokyo, Japan | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Power Mimicry Category:Optic Blasts Category:Thermokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Metal Body Category:Energy Absorption Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Power Bestowal Category:Cryokinesis Category:X-Men members Category:Utopians Category:Empaths Category:Power Absorption Immunity Category:Power Sensing Category:Phoenix Force Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Winged Characters Category:Flight Category:Regeneration Category:Rock Body Category:Magnetokinesis Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Changeling Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Mutants activated after M-Day